


Letters to Charlie

by TriDogMom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dragons, Dry Humping, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Outdoor Sex, Pen Pals, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom
Summary: Hermione and Charlie.... There's a plot, they fuck. What else do you need to know to read it??
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 342
Kudos: 630





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coyg_81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coyg_81/gifts).



> As always, I own nothing... (Except Sheila. She's mine.) All characters are over the age of consent where the events take place. 
> 
> For [coyg_81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coyg_81) whose beautiful manips of Charmione inspired me to finish this story. 
> 
> Thanks to [PotionChemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionChemist)for her beta work.

_**Summer 1994** _

"You must be Charlie, I'm Hermione."

"And what makes you think I'm Charlie? Is it the tan skin, rugged good looks, or my large muscles?"

"Process of elimination, really. I already know the rest of the family and I met Bill outside. But please, continue telling me how much you love yourself."

"Cheeky little witch. You one of Ginny's friends, then?"

"Don't you know, Charlie?" Fred called.

"That's Ickle Ronniekins' _girlfriend_ ," George added.

"I _am_ a girl and Ron's friend, but _not_ his girlfriend," Hermione snipped.

"Then why are you staying at the Burrow?" Charlie asked. "A guy only brings a girl home if they're dating."

"I'm here because we're friends. And since your mum doesn't want to go to the World Cup, your parents invited me." She turned to glare at the twins. "And, while I find these two annoying, I'm friends with Ginny and Percy, too."

"You actually admit…" Fred said.

"…To being friends with Percy the Prat?" George finished, speaking in tandem as only the twins could.

"The fact that he would rather study than prank people doesn't make him a prat," Hermione told them.

"You're right…" George started.

"…Being Percy makes him a prat," Fred said.

"You study all the time…"

"…And you're not a prat, just a sexy little swot."

"Oh hell," Charlie said. "You have all the men here in love with you, don't you?"

"What?" Hermione asked, nonplussed.

"Better stay away from Dad, he might be the next one to fall under your spell."

"Dad already likes her," Fred interrupted.

"Yeah, she's Muggleborn," George added. "He's always talking to her about Muggle stuff…"

"…Asking her to 'come see his shed'."

"That is foul," Hermione said, trying to hold back the bile at the thought of Arthur Weasley having a crush on her.

"Teasing you is going to be so much fun," Charlie whispered in her ear before leaving the sitting room and heading for the kitchen.

_**Autumn 1994** _

"Come on, 'Mione," Ron pleaded.

"I'll come with you if you promise to never call me that vile name again," Hermione told him.

"Fine," he agreed with a pout.

Hermione followed Ron out into the Hogwarts grounds. She should be back in the castle helping Harry prepare for his first task, but they had been working so hard and she needed a little break from Summoning Charms.

They made their way past Hagrid's cabin and around the outer edge of the Forbidden Forest before they reached a large enclosure. It looked exactly like Harry had described it, except the four dragons were sleeping. Since she'd helped Hagrid with Norbert the first week of his life, she had been around a dragon before, but these were breathtaking.

Their scales all seemed to shimmer in the late autumn sunlight. Little puffs of smoke curled from each of their nostrils, adding a haziness to the air. Seeing that each of the dragons were curled around a nest of eggs, she hoped that the handlers were keeping a close eye on them and not letting Hagrid anywhere near them.

"Ron! Hermione!"

Turning, she saw Charlie waving at them and making his way towards the fence.

"Hiya, Charlie," Ron called as Hermione waved.

"What do you think?" Charlie asked, gesturing to the sleeping beasts.

"Can I take a walk around?" Ron asked instead of answering.

"Sure, just don't get too close, and listen to anything the handlers say."

Ron gave a nod to show he had listened, then started walking towards the red dragon. Hermione thought it was a Chinese Fireball, but wasn't positive.

"They're gorgeous, Charlie," Hermione said, not hiding the awe she felt. "Do you normally work with these?"

"Sure do. The reserve in Romania has about a hundred dragons."

"What do you do there? What's a normal day like?"

Hermione had never met anyone in the magical world that had a job outside of shopkeepers, Mr Weasley, and the Professors. She was fascinated by the kinds of things one could do after leaving Hogwarts. She had no desire to be a dragon tamer, but still wanted to learn everything she could.

"A normal day, which is rare, I help clean and feed the sick dragons. Make sure they eat their meds—"

"How?" she cut him off.

"Inject one of the goats with all their potions before putting it in their cage."

"Doesn't that harm the goats?"

"The potions would kill the goat within an hour or so, but the dragons never let them live more than a few minutes once they're inside the cage."

He went through some of the less glamorous parts of the job, like collecting and packaging dragon dung to sell to farmers and magical schools. The fertilizer sales were very profitable and helped cover a lot of the operating costs for the reserve. They also sold the skin, and other magically useful parts of dying dragons. Twice a year, they allowed wandmakers to come in and collect heartstrings—a dangerous yet painless process.

"But my favourite part," he told her, "is watching the eggs hatch. The newborn dragons are adorable."

"I thought the Norwegian Ridgeback was kind of ugly."

"Well, there are exceptions to every rule. Ridgies are skinny when they're born. Some of them are born fat, round things."

"Maybe you can send me a picture next time one is born?" Hermione asked.

"I'd be happy to."

_**Spring 1995** _

_Hermione,_

_Now that you are dating Harry and an international Quidditch star, I hope you still want to see something as mundane as a baby dragon. On the off chance that you haven't lost all your brain cells while snogging, I have included a picture of our newest Antipodean Opaleye, Sheila._

_The picture doesn't do her colour justice. Her scales sparkle brighter than diamonds in the sun, and her eyes are like two rainbows. As you can see, she is a chubby little thing. Sheila has tried to fly a few times, but her wings aren't strong enough to get her fat arse off the ground yet. But it's funny to watch her try. Don't worry, give her three weeks and she'll be flying like a pro._

_Charlie_

_P.S. Half a twist of the wrist anticlockwise at your stomach, and say "Atocium" to prevent pregnancy._

Charlie,

I am _not_ dating Harry— he's like a brother and that's gross. I went on _one_ date with Viktor Krum, and we have studied in the library. That cow Rita Skeeter is making up lies about me like she did about Harry.

Sheila is adorable. I wish I could see her in person before she grows up and loses her baby fat. In the Muggle world, children are given dragon plushies that look similar. I wonder if someone from your reserve has a side business.

Maybe you can send me a picture of Sheila in flight once she's able to?

Hermoine

P.S. Thanks for the spell. I taught it to Ginny and she said it "will come in handy."

_Hermione,_

_I can't believe you taught that to Ginny. She is way too young to even think about boys, let alone have a need for that spell. You better tell her that I will kick her arse if I find out she has been acting like… well, like Bill or I acted at Hogwarts. Little sisters have to wait until marriage for that kind of stuff. It's the law._

_As you'll see from the picture, Sheila has started flying. She is still beautiful, but I miss her pudginess. She caught her first wild boar today and brought it to me to show off before eating it. I kept the tusks to make into quills._

_The plushies you mentioned were first created by the Reserve owner's grandfather many years ago. He, like me, found the babies to be sweet and thought children around the world would think so, too. He sells them in the magical world as well, but those actually fly around. When I was four, I had a Welsh Green plushie, Mr Fire, that I loved._

_Are you prepared for your end of year exams? I received seven OWLs and NEWTs if you want my help._

_Charlie_

_**Summer 1995** _

_Hermione,_

_Bill just left. He stopped by to stay for a few days on his way home from Egypt. In light of what happened at the end of the Tournament, he has quit his job as a curse breaker and has returned to England to work a desk job at Gringotts. I know he didn't want to, but he wanted to be in England to keep the family safe. I do as well, but Dumbledore has requested I stay here as an international correspondent._

_I was almost eight when the last war ended, and I remember the fear well. The day my uncles were killed is still the worst day I can ever remember, and I know Bill feels the same way. Sorry this letter isn't as upbeat as my previous ones. I'm scared for my whole family, scared for you._

_Please tell me you're being safe. I know you three have done crazy things before. Please don't do them now. You mean too much to me, to my family, to have something happen to you._

_Being Muggleborn and under seventeen, I know you won't be able to protect your parents. I have asked Bill to contact you and set up protective wards at your house and their work._

_Be safe,_

_Charlie_

Charlie,

Bill just got done setting all the protective charms around my house and my parents' office. I can't thank you enough for asking him; I was worried and unsure of how to protect them while I'm at Hogwarts. You're a lifesaver.

Dumbledore has asked me to go and stay with your family in a few days. He says I'll be with them for the rest of the summer. Any chance you'll make your way up to London this year?

I can't promise that I won't protect Harry if something happens, but I promise not to go looking for trouble. The problem is that trouble seems to follow wherever Harry, your brother, and I go.

I hope that we'll still be able to write as the war escalates. You are a very bright spot in this darkness.

Hermione

P.S. Thanks for teaching me the Bubble-Head Charm. Flitwick let me demonstrate it, and a few other NEWT level charms, for extra credit on my final exam. I scored 132 points!

_Hermione,_

_132 points? I guess the twins were right, you are a swot. I got great marks, but never bothered with extra credit. Bill was always the one focused on his grades. I was more concerned with girls and Quidditch, and only made sure my marks were high enough that Mum wouldn't send a Howler._

_I'll continue to write to you, but I'll make sure to leave any sensitive information out of my letters in case the owls are intercepted. While you're at school, I'll ask them to deliver your letters in the evenings so people aren't questioning why you're getting mail._

_Charlie_

_**Autumn 1995** _

Charlie,

We're all safely back at Hogwarts, but it feels different now. We have a horrible Defence 'Professor' (hopefully my sarcasm reads in print). She won't allow us to use magic or even learn defensive spells… All we're allowed to do is copy the chapters onto parchment.

Harry is frustrated and I don't know how to help him. He's short tempered all the time. I don't blame him. Most of the school thinks he's a lying, attention-seeking sociopath. I wish I knew how to help him. On top of the feelings of isolation, he's also frustrated because he knows Voldemort is back, but there is nothing he can do. He can't even learn to defend himself properly!

Sorry my letter is a bit depressing. It matches my mood. Can you send me any pictures to cheer me up?

Hoping you are well,

Hermione

_Hermione,_

_I have included a new picture of me and Sheila. As you can see, she is growing rapidly. By the summer, she will be fully grown and ready to be released into the wild. I'll be taking her to her natural habitat in New Zealand. If your parents will allow it, I would love it if you came to Romania or New Zealand and met her. I read her all your letters._

_I can understand some of Harry's frustration. I feel similar here. While I love my dragons and don't want to leave them, I feel I would be of much more use if I was back in England. The truth is I don't have a lot of contact with people outside of the Reserve._

_Have you and Harry thought about having your own defence tutoring sessions? I know you helped him before the Triwizard tasks. Maybe the three of you, Ginny, and the twins could find a place to practice on your own? At least that way you won't feel as if the whole year is wasted._

_Thinking of you,_

_Charlie_

Charlie,

The picture of you and Sheila is beautiful. Also, does your mother know about that tattoo on your right shoulder? I imagine she hates that more than she hates Bill's long hair. Personally, I think it suits you.

I'll have to talk to my parents about coming to visit this summer. I'm not sure if they have a holiday planned for us or not. I would love to see where you work and meet Sheila. Give her an extra snout rub for me tonight.

Your idea about the private defence class was brilliant. I've talked to Harry. He seems a little unsure, but I know he'll want to do it in the end. He's so good at Defence and is a natural leader.

It's been a year since the last time we saw each other. Makes me sad we're not closer. I could use a hug.

Missing you,

Hermione

_**Spring 1996** _

Charlie,

Sorry it's been so long since I have written. Between our Defence lessons—which include a lot more people than just myself, Harry, and your siblings—and trying to keep Harry out of trouble, time seems to just slip away from me.

Not to mention prepping for OWLs. Everyone (but mostly Ron) says I'm crazy, but I started revising in January. Six months may sound like a long time, but the tests cover five years of education. I have been following the study guides from the professors, but they don't seem to cover as much as I think they should so I'm revising other things as well.

Thank you for writing to my parents about my visiting you this summer. I'm not sure if they responded, but they have agreed to let me go! I'm so excited to (finally!) meet Sheila and to see you again. Your letters have been the only thing keeping me going some days.

Love,

Hermione

_Hermione,_

_I did hear from your parents after I wrote them. They were very nice and told me that as long as I kept you safe, you were free to visit. Your dad also asked for a few pictures of the Reserve and the dragons we keep here. I sent him a couple and he wrote back saying he was jealous Muggles weren't allowed to visit._

_They said you could stay for up to two weeks. What would you think about coming with me when I take Sheila to New Zealand? It will be an adventure, and she told me her feelings will be hurt if you say no. Also, can you send something with your scent on it? I promise I'm not being creepy! It will help Sheila recognise you when you get here. It doesn't have to be big… just a scarf or something you've worn._

_I'm sure you're revising for no reason. You're going to pass all your OWLs with flying colours. They won't come until after you've left here, so hopefully you'll be able to focus on the dragons and not be too worried about your results._

_Let me know if the second week in July works for your visit._

_Missing my sexy swot,_

_Charlie_

Charlie,

The second week of July is perfect. That gives me time to spend with my parents before I head to the Burrow. Your mum invited me to stay starting a couple of days before Harry's birthday. She said Dumbledore will most likely let Harry leave his horrible relatives by that time.

Hopefully this jumper is enough for Sheila. I ripped it as I was standing up to retrieve your letter from your owl. I was going to bin it, so that worked out. I hope the shrinking charm held on it so the owl wasn't stuck flying it all the way to Romania.

OWLs start next week, which means I'll see you in a few weeks. I'm really looking forward to seeing you and any new tattoos you've been hiding.

See you soon,

Hermione


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Daily updates? ABSOLUTELY!

**Summer 1996**

"Hermione!"

She heard Charlie's voice as her Portkey landed in Romania. She was currently in a room that looked similar to the one she had just left at the Ministry, grey carpet and white walls. The only difference was the sexy ginger standing in the corner.

"Charlie! It's so good to see you," she said as she tossed the clothespin she had used to travel into a nearby bin.

She hesitated for a moment, unsure how to act. Last time she had seen Charlie, they had just met and she had shaken his hand. But in the last year and a half, they had communicated regularly, the letters getting more intimate with each passing month. She wanted to run and jump into his arms, but would he welcome that?

"Are you going to just stand there or are you going to come hug me?" Charlie asked.

Laughing at her unnecessary nervousness, she dropped her bag and ran the few feet into his open embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck. His strong hands reached down and gripped the back of her thighs, tugging her up so her legs wrapped around his waist as he spun her around.

"I've missed you, Charlie."

"Me too, Swot. I can't tell you how excited I am that you're here."

Unlocking her legs from him, Hermione slid back to the ground, turning to get her bag. Charlie beat her to it, picking up and slinging it over his shoulder before taking her hand.

"Let's drop this off in my cabin and then I'll show you around the Reserve."

They walked out of the room and Hermione's breath hitched as she took in the sight in front of her. The view reminded her of something out of _The Sound of Music._ Rolling green hills were surrounded by tall, snow capped mountain peaks. Turning in a circle, she couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face at the sights around her.

There weren't many people visible, but there were a few dragons off in the distance walking around like some strange parody of sheep in the fields. The sound of bleating pulled her attention to the left where she saw a large metal cage full of a few hundred goats.

"Are those all food?" she asked Charlie.

"Food for the sick dragons only. The healthy ones hunt for themselves. We have wards that keep them in the Reserve and we regularly stock the area with livestock.

"How big is this place?"

"About two hundred square miles, give or take." He pointed to different areas in the distance. "You can see different dragons out there; each species has its own area and wards that separate them."

When Hermione had thought about the Reserve, she hadn't pictured this at all. The closest comparison she could draw was Jurassic Park. But instead of CGI dinosaurs, these were real life dragons.

"This is so much bigger than I imagined when I first heard you worked with dragons. I was thinking of something similar to a Muggle zoo. Have you ever been to one?"

"Dad took me once, but it was so depressing. I hated it. All those animals caged… it just isn't healthy."

"I agree there are a lot of problems, but they do great work in conservation. A lot of those animals wouldn't exist anymore without the work the zoos do throughout the world."

They continued walking, heading towards a group of large buildings surrounded by small cabins. Charlie explained that these were the administrative buildings, the mess hall, and all the sleeping quarters for everyone that lived here. He described the wards that protected the wooden cabins from dragon fire and pointed out the small courtyard that served as the Apparation Point for the local wizarding community that was about fifty miles away.

Everywhere they walked, people would stop and greet them and Hermione wondered if being friendly and happy was a prerequisite for being a Dragon Tamer. Their personalities were all so similar to Charlie's. Everyone seemed to speak English, but their accents varied from British, Asian, Australian, and Eastern European.

Charlie explained that the Reserve was the main one that serviced all of Europe, Asia and Oceania. Africa and the Americas had their own sanctuaries. The three worked together as much as possible and sometimes tamers would spend a season in another location. Charlie had hid it from his family, but he had spent the spring before her fourth year in Africa.

"This one is mine," Charlie said as they stopped in front of a cabin marked with an eight on the door.

The cabin had a step leading up to a small covered porch containing a couch, armchair, and battered coffee table.

"Water repelling charms?" Hermione asked.

"And a few others," he told her. "Bill put some wards up a few years ago that keep it protected from the weather and the temperature is pretty consistent. He is a master at wards."

"I made him teach me everything he could about protection charms when he came to help me with my parents. Once I'm of age, I'll be able to set and maintain them."

"I am glad he was able to help you. Bill is a great guy and an even better big brother."

The cabin was small, but didn't feel too crowded. They entered a sitting room large enough for the sofa and table that it held, but nothing more. There was a small kitchenette off to the right, and two closed doors ahead of them which she assumed led to the bedrooms. The more Hermione looked, the more she saw Molly's touches throughout the cabin. One of her knitted blankets hung over the back of the sofa, teacups that matched the ones at the Burrow sat near the kettle, and the rugs that covered the floor were the same style as his parents.

Pictures of his siblings hung on the wall and Hermione moved to look at them closer. There was the one of all the Weasleys in Egypt three years ago; Bill and Charlie racing on toy brooms as toddlers; a proud older brother holding newborn Fred and George in both arms; two men, identical twins, with dark red hair with a young Bill and Charlie on their shoulders and Percy holding onto the men's legs.

"Is that Fabian and Gideon?"

"It is. That was taken the day the twins were born. Our uncles watched us when Mum was in labour. They took us to a Quidditch match and fed us junk food until we puked. It was awesome."

"Only a boy would think eating junk food 'til you vomited was awesome," Hermione said with a laugh.

"That's probably true," he agreed.

"Which room will I be sleeping in?" she asked as they made their way towards the closed doors.

Charlie opened the door to a basic bathroom containing just a sink, toilet, and shower before walking into the other door.

"I only have one bedroom. It would be okay with me if we shared, but if you're not comfortable with sharing a bed, I'm happy to sleep on the couch."

"Charlie, what exactly are you expecting from my visit?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not going to lie and tell you that I haven't grown fond of you through our letters. But I don't expect anything from you. I invited you here as my friend and if that's what you want to stay, then that's okay with me. And if you want more… That's even better."

Hermione walked around the bedroom that contained his wardrobe and a double bed as she thought. She had a huge crush on Charlie and wouldn't mind seeing where it went, but she was worried about the age difference as well as the reaction from his family if they knew. Especially Ron.

"I appreciate your honesty, Charlie, but I'll have to think about it. I think I'm okay with sharing a bed as long as you don't expect anything more than sleeping from me until I'm ready."

"I'll let you set the pace, Swot."

After dropping her stuff off, they decided to lay down for a nap. Traveling by international Portkey always took a lot out of a person. Since it had been her first time, she was really feeling the effects of it.

* * *

Hermione awoke from her nap with Charlie's arms wrapped around her, her head using his chest for a pillow. Listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat, she thought more about what he had said.

Charlie had become very important to her since they started writing. At first, she just liked getting his letters because it was such a rare occurrence for her to get any correspondence outside of Hogwarts. Her parents didn't own an owl so they only wrote to her once a month when she would send a school owl to them.

Sometime in the last year, her feelings for Charlie had moved from strictly friendship and penpal to something deeper. Every time she saw her name scrawled in his handwriting, her stomach would fill with butterflies and, even though the letters weren't racy, her panties would dampen. She was extra thankful he always made sure they were delivered at night.

Taking the letter from the owl, she would crawl into her bed, close and silence her curtains before reading the letter and touching herself. She was ashamed of masturbating in the same room as her dorm mates at first, but it was a boarding school, so it wasn't like she could go to her own room.

Thinking about her late nights with her hand between her thighs brought back all the feelings from those nights and she felt the moisture start to gather. It would be so easy to give in to Charlie's request, but she knew she wasn't ready to do so today.

"You awake?" Charlie whispered.

"Mostly," Hermione replied. "What's on the agenda for today?"

"Would you like to meet Sheila? Her area isn't too far away."

"And you're sure it's safe for me to meet her?"

"I am. She actually took your jumper from me and added it to her nest. She'll know you from your scent."

"Let's go then."

* * *

Walking through the Reserve towards the dragons was nothing short of breathtaking. It was nothing like seeing the sleeping dragons at Hogwarts. These were walking and flying around and seemed almost playful as opposed to the angry ones Harry had to face. She couldn't help but compare them to dogs the way they rolled around with each other.

"How were your parents?" Charlie asked.

"Wonderful. It was great seeing them," Hermione responded. "My dad asked that you take a picture of me with some of the dragons. Even though he won't be able to show anyone, he'll know how cool I am. Or something like that."

"They seem like great people."

"They really are. I'd love for you to meet them some day."

"I'd like that," Charlie said. "But first, there is someone I'd like you to meet."

They stopped in front of a small grove of trees. Hermione could make out a white shimmer in the sunlight that was filtering through the branches and wondered if there was a pond inside.

She was about to ask Charlie when he whistled. Within seconds, a large white dragon with skin like a diamond stepped out from the trees and Hermione gasped. It was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. The dragon slowly approached, stopping a few feet from them before breathing in deeply through her nose. Suddenly the Earth was shaking as her tail started moving back and forth.

"She recognises you," Charlie said. "Reach out your hand and touch her."

Hermione hesitated. Reach out and touch a dragon? She lifted her hand, but made no move towards Sheila. Faster than she could process, the dragon moved and bumped the bottom of her hand with its head. Her fear drained as Sheila did it again. Laughing, Hermione started rubbing her snout.

"Hello, beautiful girl," she cooed. "I am so happy to finally meet you."

A hiss of steam escaped Sheila's nostrils and Hermione jumped back, stepping on Charlie's toes and knocking into his chest.

"She's just saying hi," he whispered in her ear, reaching down to entwine their fingers before lifting their hands back to Sheila's nose. "She won't hurt you."

"Promise?" Hermione asked as she looked at him over her shoulder.

"I promise."

Charlie wrapped his other arm around her waist, holding her tight to him as they stroked the dragon. Hermione felt like she was in another world. She was petting an actual dragon while a sexy man hugged her. Surely this wasn't real life.

Sheila backed away from them before turning to walk back in the trees. She stopped at the edge and turned back to look at them, steam rising from her nose again.

"She wants us to follow her," Charlie said as he released her and reached for her hand.

They followed her into the trees and walked for a few minutes until they came to an opening. In the center was a nest made of branches, grass, and Hermione's jumper. The purple fabric stood out from the green and browns of the natural materials. Sheila laid down, placing her head on the jumper before stretching her taloned foot towards them.

"What does she want Charlie?"

"She wants a cuddle. Don't blame her, you're nice to lay next to."

"You can't be serious."

"I am. Sheila loves it when we sit in her nest."

"I am not crawling into a dragon's _nest,_ Charlie. She'll eat me."

A loud burst of steam left Sheila's nose as if she had understood Hermione's words and was huffing in irritation.

"That's a rude thing to say. I'll go with you."

Leading her by the hand, Charlie sat down and pulled Hermione onto his lap. As soon as they sat, Sheila moved her head to sit on Hermione's legs. Lifting her hand, she rubbed between the dragon's eyes and smiled as they closed. It was the same way Crookshanks acted when she rubbed him there. Charlie started shifting under her, and before she could ask what he was doing, he pulled a tiny camera from his pocket, waving his wand at it to restore it to full size.

"I promised your dad pictures," he explained as he sent it to hover twenty feet from them. "Smile."

Hemrione looked at the camera and smiled at the kick her dad would get out of this picture. He was a huge Tolkien fan and would probably think she was snuggled up next to Smaug.

* * *

After spending some more time with Sheila, they headed back to the cabin to get ready to go out for the night. Charlie wanted to take her out to the local village and show her where he spent his time away from the Reserve. Hermione had no idea how to dress for the evening but figured she would be safe with jeans and a vest under her light jumper. Stepping out of the shower, she changed in the bathroom and when she walked into the sitting room, she almost turned around to hide.

Charlie was looking at her with such heat in his eyes that she was taken aback. No one had ever looked at her that way.

"Should I change?" she asked.

"Don't you dare," he said as he walked over to her. "You look sexy as hell."

"And, Mr Dragon Tamer," she teased. "If I wear this will you be able to keep your hands to yourself?"

"As long as you want me to."

"Good answer. Are you ready to go?"

They didn't run into anyone on the walk to the Apparition point, but when they arrived in the village, it was teeming with people. Hermione recognised a few of the people she had been introduced to earlier and smiled as they passed by. For a remote village, it was busier than she expected.

"Would you like to go to the quieter pub or to the one with all the hooligans I work with?" he asked her.

"Who wants a quiet night when you can spend it with hooligans?"

Hermione wanted to see what Charlie was really like and what better way than by being surrounded by his friends.

Tightening the grip on her hand, he led her to a pub a few buildings away. The door opened as they neared and the sound of loud rock and roll spilled out into the night. She was happy to note that she recognised the Muggle song that was playing. Contrary to popular belief, this was exactly the kind of place Hermione liked. She had grown up listening to this music with her father and had a deep love for The Who, Led Zeppelin, Heart, and similar artists.

Grabbing a booth in towards the back, Charlie left to place their order and returned shortly with a couple of pints. The air in the pub was warm and her beer felt cool in her mouth. They had just finished eating when Charlie asked if she wanted to dance. Glancing at the dance floor, she took in the people, obviously inebriated, dancing and decided to join in.

Two songs in, and Hermione felt hot. Motioning to Charlie that she would be right back, she went to their booth to leave her jumper. Not noticing that he had followed her, she startled when he touched her arm.

"Hermione," he half yelled over the music. "What in the fuck is that?"

"What is what?" she asked, looking around.

"That!" He touched the top of the bright purple scar that went in a vertical line between her breasts.

She had thought her vest was covering it, but when she removed her jumper, it had dipped lower than she thought, and the top inch of her scar was showing. Under the bright lights, it was almost glowing. She wasn't ashamed of it, but she didn't want to show it off either.

"Let's go outside where it's quieter and I'll tell you about it."

Ordering two drinks to go and grabbing her jumper, they walked outside. The air was cooler now so Hermione went to pull her jumper back on, but Charlie stopped her.

"You don't have to cover your scars up for me. Merlin knows I have plenty myself."

"I'm a little chilly," she said. "But thanks for saying that. It is a new addition and I'm still not used to it yet." Charlie took her free hand as they walked around the little village, looking in shop windows. "You know about me, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and a few others going to the Ministry right? The night Sirius died?"

"Yes, but Dumbledore only told me that Sirius was dead, Ron would have scars for a few weeks, and everyone else was fine."

"I'm fine now, but I wasn't for that last two weeks of term before we headed back home. Dolohov hit me with some curse. Madam Pomfrey said if I hadn't silenced him before he cursed me, I wouldn't have survived. As it was, I had to take ten potions a day for a while. Now I am good as new with a shiny purple keepsake."

"How are you so cavalier about this?" Charlie asked. "You could have died."

"I know, Charlie." She grabbed his hand. "But I didn't die, and I _am_ fine now."

"Why didn't you write and tell me about this?" he spoke quietly and she saw the hurt on his face.

"Because there was nothing you could have done."

"I could have come to visit you. I would have met you at King's Cross myself and made sure you made it home safely."

"And you would have explained that to your family how?"

"Sod my family. I care about you, Hermione. I should have been there with you."

"There was nothing you could have done. Madam Pomfrey took good care of me." She paused seeing that his face was still pained. "I promise I'll tell you next time."

They had arrived at the Apparition point and Charlie placed their empty glasses on a small table nearby. She watched as they were magicked away. Moving towards her, he wrapped her in his arms. "I would rather you promise to come here and stay away from England and everything that is happening there, but I will take what I can get."

* * *

As they arrived back at the Reserve, Charlie held onto her instead of letting go like she expected. He moved his face slowly towards her, giving her plenty of time to tell him no before he pressed his lips to hers.

"Are you sober?" he asked, kissing his way to her whisper in her ear.

"Mmmhmm," she answered.

Hermione had only had two beers over the last few hours. Her blood was buzzing like the time she and her mom had been trying different Gin and Tonic recipes at home, but she was positive that it was from kissing Charlie, not from the beer.

Charlie stepped back from her and took her hand as he led her towards his cabin. A dragon's cry broke the silence, causing Hermione to look up to see where it was. Instead, her breath caught and she stopped walking. She had never seen the stars look so bright, even at Hogwarts where they seemed so close.

"There's supposed to be a meteor shower tonight," Charlie said. "Let's grab some blankets and go watch it. The view will be good from Sheila's nest."

Changing into warmer and more comfortable clothes, they grabbed blankets before they walked back to the copse where Sheila lived. Hermione had taken one look at Charlie in his light grey joggers and had almost choked. She could clearly see the outline of his cock with every step he took around the cabin and she was thankful for the darkness of the night that hid her blush. They stayed quiet as they walked, but Charlie held her hand, his thumb rubbing small circles against her skin the entire time.

Stopping near the entrance to the trees, he whistled to let the dragon know they were nearby before walking to her nest. Sheila's scales were a muted silver in the starlight and Hermione was filled with awe at the beauty of the creature before her. Walking slowly, she outstretched her hand and let Sheila greet her before moving to rub the dragon's head.

"Join me?" Charlie asked.

Hermione turned to see him lying in the middle of what looked like a nest made of their blankets and some pillows he must have conjured. Moving towards him, she kicked off her shoes and socks, leaving them next to his discarded ones, and crawled over to lay next to him. He opened his arms to her and she settled next to him, her head resting on his chest.

The sky above them was clear and Hermione saw a meteor after meteor shoot across the sky. They lay in silence for a while before she broke it.

"It is so beautiful here, Charlie. I can see why you don't want to leave."

"The war feels far away when I'm with my dragons. But I feel guilty not being with the family," he admitted.

Rolling over, Hermione placed her chin on his pec and reached up to grab his chin, turning his face to look at her.

"Charlie, what you're doing is important work. We need wizards abroad. And none of us think less of you because you're here and not in England. But I know your family misses you. I wish you could come home more."

"I wish I could too, but I don't think I'd be spending much time with my family."

"What would you be doing?"

"Whatever you want me to do, draga mea."

Heat rushed through her veins at Charlie's words. She had never wanted anyone the way that she desired him. She had been turned on when Viktor kissed her, but it was nothing like this. The fact that he wanted her too only added to her excitement. She wanted to kiss him, but chickened out. Instead she lifted her hand, rubbing her finger across the bright purple tail of the dragon tattoo on his shoulder that was visible under his vest.

"When did you get this?" she asked.

"When I was in Africa," he explained. "It's a Nigerian Ina; the first dragon I worked with when I got there. He was a sick little guy, only a few years old, and I nursed him back to health."

"Is that your only tattoo?"

"For now. I'll get one of Sheila after we drop her off."

"How will you do that? Her scales are white, it won't show up on your skin."

"Magic, draga mea. Magical tattoos are painted on your skin then spelled to be permanent. The artist can create any colour you want."

"Two questions. One, what is draga mea?" she asked, trying to roll her r like he did as she spoke the unfamiliar word. "Two, can I go with you when you get your tattoo?"

Charlie placed his hands on her hips and lifted her so she was lying on top of him. He tugged until her face was level with his and kissed her chastely before moving to whisper in her ear. His voice was low and husky and Hermione fought back the shiver that threatened to run through her.

"Draga mea means 'my darling' in Romanian. And if I take you when I get my tattoo, are you going to get one, too?"

"Maybe. Where should I get it?"

"Here." Charlie kissed her behind her ear. "Or here." He stretched to kiss her neck. Tightening his grip on her hips, he rolled them until she was lying below him. Lifting his weight from her, he pulled at the neck of her jumper, exposing her shoulder and kissing it. "Maybe here." He pressed his lips between her covered breasts. "Here would be nice." Lower he went, kissing her stomach. His eyes met hers, asking for permission as he gently tugged her leggings low on her hips. She gasped as he kissed her hip bone. "If you get it here, I would be the only one who knew about it."

Her bones were jelly as he kissed his way back up her body. She opened her legs, allowing him to settle between them as he pressed his lips to hers. Moving her hands, she wrapped them around his waist and slipped them under his shirt, rubbing them against the hot skin of his back.

"Fuck, draga mea," he growled. "I want you."

"I want you too," she whispered against his lips, "but I'm not ready yet."

"We'll go as fast or as slow as you want. You set the pace."

"Thank you."

She flicked her tongue against the seam of Charlie's mouth and he opened up to her without hesitation. The taste of him was intoxicating, and she pressed her hands harder against his back, trying to bring him as close to her as possible. Lifting her leg, she wrapped it around his hip and they both groaned as it brought his hard cock against her centre.

Charlie ground his hips down into hers and she arched her back into him, his stiffness rubbing against her clit. Breaking the kiss, she flopped her head back against the pillows. They were only separated by a few thin layers of clothes, but it felt like there was no barrier there at all. He was so hot against her pussy and she needed to feel more of him, needed the release he could give her. Bending her other leg at the knee, she braced her foot against the ground and thrust up against him.

His lips found her ear and his voice was rough. "You like that?"

"It feels so good, Charlie," she said between deep breaths.

They found a rhythm, Charlie pressing into her as she rose to meet him, their breathing growing more ragged.

"I can feel how wet you are, draga mea. I've wanted you for so long."

"Me too."

"How long?"

"A few months ago," she admitted. "I couldn't stop thinking about you. How long for you?"

"Around Christmas time. I realised I got more excitement out of one of your letters than I did on any date I had been on in years."

They stopped talking as Charlie pressed harder against her and she arched her back again. Feeling bold, Hermione slipped her hands into the waist of his joggers and dug her hands into his bare arse.

"Naughty boy, not wearing any pants," she teased.

She had forgone knickers under her own leggings and knowing there was only two layers of fabric between them sent a flood of arousal through her. She wanted to rip their trousers off and take him into her body. She didn't care that it would be her first time; she just wanted him. Her body was tense, just waiting for her to let go. Charlie's warm hand was suddenly under her vest, stopped just below her breast.

"Can I touch you?"

At her nod, his hand slid under her bra and he grasped her. His thumb found her nipple and he rubbed, causing her to cry out and her hips to start moving even faster.

"Please come for me, draga mea," he growled. "I can't hold on."

Hermione let everything in her mind go, focusing only on the feel of Charlie's body against her. His hard cock was pressing so sweetly against her clit. Her body went still as she lifted her hips against his. Three more passes of his dick against her centre and she was gone, crying out his name as she came.

She heard her name fall from his lips and felt the spread of his orgasm mix with her own wetness as he collapsed against her. Breathing hard, he rolled them to lay on their sides. He peppered her face with kisses as they calmed.

A huff of hot air spread over their bodies and Hermione jumped. Charlie laughed as he turned his head to look at Sheila, still in her nest. Hermione followed his gaze and laughed at the dragon. There was no other word for it—Sheila was smirking at them. Hermione felt the blush spread across her face.

"I can't believe we did that in front of a dragon."

"Sheila doesn't mind," Charlie assured her, kissing her forehead. "She's probably amused that we tried to mate with our clothes still on."

"You don't mind that we… that we didn't have sex?"

"I told you, I'm happy to go at your speed. I don't need sex to enjoy your company." Charlie paused and she frowned as he pulled away from her. She watched in confusion as he reached for his wand and cast the contraception charm on her before spelling their clothes clean. "You can never be too sure, draga mea."

"Thank y–," Hermione said, her words cut off as she yawned.

"Go to sleep. Sheila will watch over us."

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 3**

"Let me see your purse," Charlie said, holding out his hand.

They were getting packed to leave for New Zealand in an hour and Hermione was making sure she had everything she needed. They had to travel at night and, while she was terrified to ride a dragon, she was also excited to get going.

She had spent the last two days at the Reserve with Charlie, helping him take care of the sick dragons and hanging out with his friends. They had kissed, but had yet to repeat their more physical activities since the night under the stars. It wasn't that she didn't want to, she was just exhausted after working so hard all day. Not to mention the pain she was in. After working with him, she could understand how Charlie was so muscular without ever lifting weights. She had never done anything more physically taxing in her life.

"What do you need it for?" Hermione asked, but handed her small beaded purse to him.

"You can't ride on Sheila with the bag you brought. It will be hard to hold onto while we ride. This is small though and we can charm it to hold everything."

"Extension charms are regulated by the Ministry and not allowed for private use unless they are on items manufactured by the Ministry according to–"

Charlie cut her off with a raised hand. "Good thing we aren't in England then. There are no such regulations here in Romania. And it is legal to bring the object back home as long as the charm wasn't done there."

Watching, she was impressed as Charlie charmed her small purse then stuck his arm in up to his shoulder. She had read about the charm and experienced it firsthand when she was in the tent at the World Cup, but she always liked seeing new magic being performed in front of her. Charlie flicked his wand at the bag two more times, muttering something before handing it back to her.

"There you go. All ready."

"What were those last spells?" she asked.

"Featherlight and flattening charms," he explained. "So you can carry as much as you like. And if you ever need to hide it under your clothes, no one will see a bulge."

"I've never heard of a flattening charm."

"Fred and George invented it a while back. Needed a way to keep mum from finding the dirty mags they keep under their blankets."

"That's brilliant. Gross, but brilliant."

Bags packed, they made their way back to Sheila's nest. Hermione had no idea how, but the dragon seemed to understand Charlie's words as he spoke to her about their upcoming journey. They had already fitted her for a harness the day before so they could control her flight if needed, and Hermione watched as Charlie placed it over Sheila's back and tightened the straps.

It was a specially designed harness and the magic of it amazed Hermione. Antipodean Opaleyes could fly much higher than a normal dragon—about twenty thousand feet—so they needed something to protect them at that level. Some of the charms reminded her of an airline cabin mixed with the Bubble Head Charm. The air around them would automatically pressurise to make sure they were safe and able to breath no matter how high she went. The charms also kept them at a comfortable temperature and blocked the wind from her flight.

They would be sitting on a saddle, but once Sheila was off the ground, they wouldn't be able to fall off of it, even if she were to turn upside down. Charlie had been nice enough to test that feature of the harness out while Hermione was riding Sheila to get a feel for how the flight would go. He was lucky that Hermione wasn't able to do magic outside of school yet because she would have hexed him for that trick. Fortunately the saddle, whilst looking like a horse saddle, was as comfortable to sit on as a sofa so they wouldn't be sore after their flight.

Hermione pulled out the world map Charlie had given her and studied it as he made the final checks looking over their planned journey. She located the flashing dot that showed that they currently were in the middle of Romania and traced her finger over their route. If Sheila was feeling well, they should make it to Iraq before the morning or possibly even further. They had ten days to get to New Zealand, but Charlie thought they would make it in five because of how energetic Sheila was.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"I think so," Hermione said, looking around to make sure she hadn't taken anything out of her bag.

Charlie crawled onto the harness and reached down to help her up. As soon as she grabbed his hand, she felt Sheila nudge her leg with her head. She was huffing in agitation so Hermione let go of Charlie and moved closer to the dragon's head.

"What's wrong, girl?" Hermione laughed as Sheila pulled her old jumper from the nest with her mouth and waved it in front of her face. "Oh, you don't want to forget your jumper."

"Is she okay?" Charlie asked.

"Yes." Hermione stuffed the old jumper into her bag and reached for Charlie's hand again. "Evidently she didn't want to leave my jumper behind."

Hermione was settled in the harness, her back pressed against Charlie's chest as Sheila started to rise in the air. "I don't blame her, draga mea; you smell delicious."

**Day 5**

They were on night two of their flight to New Zealand and Sheila was already making excellent time. They had been flying over the water for a while, but there were lights in the distance. Hermione pulled out the map and saw they were just off the southern coast of India. They still had a couple of hours until daylight so it looked like they would be spending the day sleeping in Sri Lanka.

"I wish we could spend time in all these countries we're flying over," Charlie said, his words echoing her thoughts.

"I was just thinking that. But we're travelling fast enough that we'll be able to spend time in New Zealand."

"I have a friend who has a place in Australia—on the beach in Perth if you want to go there. He does tattoos." Charlie tapped a finger against her hip.

"I've always wanted to go to Australia. I just need to buy a bathing suit."

"One of those Muggle ones that are mostly string?"

"Only if you wear something similar."

"Draga mea, I'll go starkers on the beach if you want."

Hermione turned her head and kissed him. With his constant flirting, Charlie made her feel like the sexiest woman alive. She wasn't going to go naked on the beach, but if he wanted to see her in a string bikini, she wasn't going to deny him. His hand moved from her hip and slipped into her trousers, pulling her thoughts from the beach and to the man wrapped around her.

He stopped at the top of her knickers. "Is this okay?"

"You can touch me, Charlie."

They both moaned as his rough fingers slipped between her wet lips for the first time. His fingers, large and calloused, felt so different than when she touched herself. She leaned her head back against his shoulder, turning to kiss his chin as his fingers began to stroke her.

"You're so wet for me. Do I make you feel good?"

"Yes, Charlie. So good. Touch my breasts, please."

"Since you asked so nicely."

His free hand moved under her shirt, lifting it higher. Ready to let him see her, Hermione leaned forward and removed her shirt before unhooking the front snap of her bra. Pulling it off, she shoved the two pieces of clothing into the beaded bag that was slung across her chest. She whimpered as Charlie's hand pulled out of her knickers, but smiled when she felt him removing his own shirt and placing it with her clothes.

"I want to feel your skin on mine," Charlie explained.

His skin was hot against hers as she leaned back into him. He guided her head back onto his shoulder as one hand made its way back between her thighs and the other came up to play with her breasts.

"Is this how you touch yourself when you're alone?" he asked, pinching her nipple.

"Can I tell you a secret?" she asked him, but didn't wait for his answer. "When I would get your letters, I would read them in my bed. I'd close the curtains and take all my clothes off before breaking the seal. I'd read your words as I rubbed my pussy."

"Oh fuck, Hermione. Every time?"

"Every time. I'd hover the parchment above my face so I could play with my tits at the same time."

"Show me, please."

"Well, since you asked so nicely," she teased, echoing his words back to him.

Lifting her hand, she took her unoccupied breast in her hand and started to roll her nipple between her finger and thumb. As soon as she did, Charlie mirrored her motions on her other breast. She moved her other hand into her trousers and pushed his fingers away from her clit. He slipped them lower and waited for her to nod before slipping one inside of her.

"Your finger is so much thicker than mine. I like how it feels."

"I want you to come all over my hand, draga mea. Can you do that for me?"

Hermione started to rub her clit in time with the finger Charlie was pumping in and out of her. She could feel his erection pressing into her back and she desperately wanted to touch him, but kept her hands on her own body where he had requested them. Filthy words dripped from Charlie's mouth as his finger began to move faster.

"I need more, Charlie," she begged.

He removed his finger from her, but before she could demand he put it back in, she felt her body stretch as he pushed two of his thick fingers into her, deeper than he had been before. He touched a place inside of her she had never been able to reach with her own fingers and her world seemed to explode. A shock of pain bloomed through her as Charlie bit down on her shoulder and she felt dampness start to spread across her back.

"I keep coming in my trousers like a teenager when I'm with you, witch," he said before his magic washed over her, cleaning up their mess.

"You keep starting it," she protested. "Touching my hip like that."

"Would you rather I keep my hands to myself?"

"Don't you dare, dragon boy."

**Day 6**

They landed on a small island off the coast of Indonesia just as the sun was rising after their third night in the air. This would be their last stop before arriving on the south island of New Zealand the next morning. Hermione was sad the flight was coming to an end. Whilst it would be nice to be back on land, she was going to miss Sheila and the long conversations she had with Charlie. She had never found someone she could talk to like him.

He was incredibly smart, and even though they didn't have all the same interests, he was interested in what she had to say and was able to grasp most of what she was talking about. She learned more about magical creatures from him in a few hours than she had from Hagrid in the two years she was in his class.

One thing that surprised her was how much she loved listening to him talk about Quidditch. When Ron, Harry, or Ginny went on about it, she couldn't help but tune them out. Charlie was so passionate and patient with her when she asked questions that she found herself excited to watch another match. When she expressed her desire to watch him play, he promised her he'd set up a friendly match with the other dragon tamers when they were back at the Reserve.

She watched as Charlie set up protective wards around the area they were going to camp in. She recognised most of them from what Bill had taught her after her fourth year, but there was one she didn't know. When she asked, Charlie had sheepishly told her it was a sunblocking charm for his skin. He said it found it easier to just cast it over the entire area.

Even though it was early in the morning, it was hot in their little tent under the trees just off the beach. Charlie cast a few cooling charms around them and she sighed as they took effect. The ground shook as Sheila flopped down in front of the tent flaps like she normally did and Hermione curled up next to Charlie, allowing sleep to pull her under.

* * *

Hermione woke up when it was still bright out. She glanced at Charlie's watch. Four in the afternoon, which meant that they had about two hours until sunset and three hours until it would be dark enough to take flight. They had already been sleeping for eight hours, so she knew from experience that Charlie would be waking soon. Slipping out of the bed, she made her way to the tent's bathroom and sent up another prayer of thanks for magic. She couldn't imagine how uncomfortable this trip would have been if she had to pee in the trees and couldn't bathe daily.

"Morning," Charlie greeted her as she walked out of the bathroom. "I made tea."

"Good morning."

She smiled as he headed into the bathroom. Charlie always made sure that the tea was prepared before he did anything else in the morning. It was frustrating to be in a magical tent and not be allowed to use magic. She couldn't even boil water because she needed to use her wand to start the stove. Luckily Charlie was a good cook and didn't mind feeding them. At least she could make the sandwiches they ate while they were in flight and she started on them while Charlie was in the shower.

"Do you think it's safe to swim here?" she asked when he came out.

"Probably, but I thought you didn't have a swimsuit."

The water outside of their tent was crystal clear and when she stuck her toes in when they arrived, she was pleased with how warm it was.

"Do I need one?" She laughed as his mouth dropped open and he tried to speak. "I'll just wear my bra and knickers so I don't tempt you too much."

"Woman," Charlie said, taking her into his arms, "you would tempt me no matter what you wear."

"Join me?"

Hermione stood in the chest deep water and watched the sun set over the Indian Ocean while Charlie held her in his arms. They had been playing in the water for the last hour, and Hermione never wanted this moment to end. Voldemort and the Ministry were a world away and she wasn't sure if it was worth it to return to England. She wanted to just stay here and be happy. But she wouldn't. Harry needed her.

"We should get cleaned up," Charlie said, but his tone clearly said he didn't want to leave anymore than she did.

They made their way into the tent and Hermione told Charlie to take a shower first while she got something to drink. She gave him five minutes to get cleaned up before she knocked on the door and opened it. He was standing behind the clear shower curtain, mouth open and clearly shocked, hard dick in hand. She didn't say anything, just made her way into the shower with him. Before he could speak, she took his cock in her hand.

"Hermione?"

"Please? Let me do this?"

He nodded and she smirked as she dropped to her knees and licked her tongue up the underside of his dick. She tried to keep her face neutral as she lavished it with kisses and gently sucked on it, but it was difficult. She had never seen a penis up close, but even she knew that Charlie was a very lucky man.

Kissing the head of his cock, she slid her mouth down his shaft until she felt him hit the back of her throat. Listening to the sounds of his moans, she set a pattern of running her tongue over him, sucking hard on the tip, and letting him push deep into her mouth. His hands wrapped in her hair, but he didn't direct her movements. She brought her hands up, one to wrap around the part of his cock her mouth couldn't reach and the other to play with his bollocks.

"I'm going to come," Charlie said, the hands on her head starting to pull her off of him.

Hermione fought against his hands and pushed him deeper into her mouth until she took him all the way in. She felt his dick start to twitch as his bollocks tightened before his come filled her mouth. She swallowed as quickly as she could, making sure not to miss any. Charlie pulled her mouth off his cock and hoisted her into a standing position.

As soon as she was upright, his lips were upon her and he was pushing his tongue into her mouth. Hermione opened up to him, allowing him to taste himself on her tongue. He stepped back and started to lower himself to the ground, but she stopped him.

"I wanted to do that just for you," she told him.

"But I want to," Charlie said.

"I know, but we don't have much time. Later?"

"Later."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't been fingered while riding a dragon, are you really even living?


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 8**

It had taken longer than they expected to get from Indonesia to New Zealand. Sheila had only made it as far as the middle of Australia before night started to turn into day. Charlie had landed them in the middle of the desert and had to add more enchantments than she had ever seen due to the lack of tree cover.

The sun was starting to rise now, and Sheila had just touched down on a snowy slope. Hermione pulled out the map and saw they were on the side of a tall mountain in the Southern Alps. There were no trees around, but they stayed on the harness as Sheila sniffed the air and made her way towards a rocky outcropping. It wasn't until the dragon had made her way into a large cave that Hermione and Charlie slid from her back.

As soon as the harness was removed and Charlie shrunk it enough to fit into his own charmed bag, Sheila left the cave.

"Where…?" Hermione asked, but he cut her off.

"She is going out to search for things to build her nest," Charlie answered, but his voice was devoid of emotion. "She'll be back."

"Are you okay?"

"I will be. I'm happy Sheila is ready to be in the wild, but it is always hard on me when one of my babies grows up and leaves."

"Will you be able to visit her?"

"She will always remember me, and you, so it will be safe to see her, but I don't plan on it. If I spent time with every dragon I raised, I would never get any work done."

Hermione held his hand as he walked around the cave Sheila had chosen for herself and placed wards on it. Nothing that would stop animals or even other dragons from entering, but things to keep Muggles from coming too close. Sheila returned a few times, dropping things on the cave floor for her nest before leaving again. Hermione had worried about people seeing her, but Charlie assured her that there were plenty of dragons on the New Zealand islands and no one was the wiser. Charlie set up their tent just outside the cave, and Hermione, exhausted from the long journey, was asleep before he joined her in bed.

**Day 11**

Hermione opened her eyes and grinned at the sight before her. They had arrived in the back garden of a small home outside of Perth that was just steps from the beach. It didn't matter to her that it was July—the middle of winter in Australia—and that it was only eighteen degrees out. All that mattered is that it was sunny, not too cold, and she was still wrapped in Charlie's arms from their Apparition. She was a little disappointed that it was too cold to wear a bikini to the beach, but was content just to be there with Charlie.

They had spent the last few days hopping from place to place in New Zealand, seeing as much as they could. They had always returned to their tent by Sheila's cave to sleep, but each day, Hermione saw Charlie growing more and more depressed at the thought of leaving his precious dragon. In the end, he had decided it would be better if they left instead of dragging out their goodbye.

Sheila had nudged her shoulder when Hermione went to say goodbye. Following the dragon into the depths of the cave, she had laughed when she saw her purple jumper was added to the new nest, along with one of Charlie's shirts. Leaning up, she had pressed a kiss to the spot between Sheila's steaming nostrils before leaving the cave and giving Charlie privacy to say goodbye. A few minutes later, he had walked out, eyes red and cheeks wet. He said nothing as he took her in his arms and whisked them away to Perth.

"Charlie?" a deep voice rang through the garden. "It is you!"

Hermione turned to see a man around Charlie's age crossing the garden to them. He was tall and reedy, and looked oddly familiar. The boys greeted each other with hugs and slaps on the back before Charlie turned to introduce them.

"Steve, this is Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is Steve Nott."

"Pleased to meet you," Steve said, holding out his hand. She was surprised to hear his English accent.

Hermione took it. "Nott? Are you related to Theo?"

"He's my half brother, but I've never been allowed to meet him. I'm the bastard child of our father's _unseemly_ affair with a Muggle before 'returning to his roots' and becoming a Death Eater." Steve rolled his eyes. "He is nice enough to send me money every month to keep me out of England, but other than that, I have no contact with my family. Are you friends with Theo?"

"As friendly as a Gryffindor can be with a Slytherin when they both favour the library over the Quidditch pitch. We take a lot of the same classes."

"Well, hopefully, he's a better person than my father. Maybe you'd be kind enough to take a letter to him for me when you leave?"

"I'd be happy to. He doesn't seem to care that I'm Muggleborn, so I think he's already better than your father."

"I'm glad to hear it. I'm not working today. Fancy a tour of the area?"

"I'd love one."

Hermione thoroughly enjoyed Perth. The people were friendly and she loved their sense of humor. On her first trip to Diagon Alley, she'd gotten a kick out of the street's name when she realised it was a play on words. But the English had nothing on Perth's magical shopping district with roads named Or Alley, An Alley, and her favourite, Sensu Alley.

The magical community dressed the same as the Muggles and she was impressed to see that all the shops had electricity instead of the candles that she was used to seeing back home. Steve had explained that while they still didn't do magic in front of Muggles, witches and wizards mixed seamlessly with them.

**Day 13**

On the last night of their stay, Steve took them down Immor Alley and into his tattoo shop. They were just a block away from the water and Hermione once again wished she never had to leave. The shop was small, but when Steve opened a door on the back wall, Hermione saw that it opened into a Muggle tattoo shop that was on the street that faced the beach.

"Get a lot of tourists that come in off the beach and want a tattoo to remember their trip by," Steve explained. "I'm trained in both methods so I thought this was the perfect solution."

"I think it's brilliant," Hermione said.

"Care to work on us?" Charlie asked. "I have pictures of what I want."

"You're getting one, too?" Steve asked, turning to look at Hermione. "Know what you want?"

"A white dragon," she said and tried not to blush. "On my right hip."

Hermione stared at herself in the mirror in the back of the tattoo shop, trousers pulled low so she could admire her hip. Steve had just finished working on her and was now drawing on Charlie. She knew it was silly to get matching tattoos with a boy, but she couldn't think of anything she wanted on her body more than that dragon. The white scales of Sheila's body stood out in sharp relief against her tanned skin and Hermione rubbed her finger down the dragon's spine and watched as her tattoo moved slightly.

She didn't notice that Charlie was finished until he came behind her and placed his head on her shoulder.

"Do you like it?" he whispered in her ear. When she looked up, his eyes were locked on her tattoo.

"I love it. What do you think?"

"I think I want to see what happens when I lick you over that spot."

Hermione blushed, but turned in his arms and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Where did you get yours?"

Charlie stepped back and Hermione looked his body over. He had placed his tattoo of Sheila on his left pec, her tail coming down to circle around his pink nipple. The skin on his chest was slightly paler and less freckled than the skin on his arms and face, but the white dragon was still clearly visible.

"It's perfect," she told him.

* * *

They were laying in bed in Steve's spare room. The window was open and Hermione was enjoying the sound of the ocean and the way the cold air brushed across her face. The moon was bright and she pulled her sleep shorts down to look at her tattoo again. In the half light, her skin was dark and the dragon seemed even brighter than before.

"You should probably cover that back up before I rip your shorts off you and have my way with you," Charlie teased her.

"Maybe that's why I uncovered her," Hermione said, pulling her shorts a little lower.

"What are you saying, love?"

"I'm ready."

Charlie wasted no time. In an instant, she felt Silencing Charms go up around the room, and his wand was pointed at her stomach, the contraceptive charm falling from his lips. He tossed his wand onto the bedside table and his lips found hers. His kisses were forceful, his tongue entering her mouth before she could even process what was going on. They kissed for what felt like seconds and then hours before he pulled back and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Sorry," he whispered. "I know this is your first time. I'll slow down. I just got excited. We'll do everything at your pace."

"I trust you," she told him honestly. She had not felt pressured or unsafe at any moment in his arms. "I'll tell you if we need to slow down or stop."

Charlie kissed her sweetly before motioning for her to stand up next to the bed. He sat on the edge, and pulled her to stand between her legs. Lifting her shirt, he tossed it on the floor before pressing a kiss to the purple scar that dissected her chest. He kissed her everywhere, his tongue circling her hardened nipples, and slowly pushed her sleep shorts and knickers to the floor.

She stood before him, completely bare, but didn't feel any embarrassment or need to cover herself as he looked her over. The look on his face was one of wonder and she felt empowered. This was a man that walked beside dragons, yet her small, naked body was enough to make him speechless.

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, draga mea. I want to worship you."

He stood and stripped his clothes off, directing her to lay on the bed. He stood at the foot, looking her over and she opened her legs to him in invitation. Suddenly, the quiet Charlie was gone as a grin spread across his face and he jumped on the bed. He positioned his face between her legs and kissed her right above her slit.

He waited for her to nod her approval before using his fingers to open her cunt and licked her from her opening to her clit. Hermione had never felt anything like this. It was like pure pleasure was being painted between her thighs with his tongue. Her hands gripped his hair, and she thrust her hips up into his face. Charlie tried to pin her down, but seemed to give up, allowing her to fuck his face until she was screaming his name and coming on his tongue.

"Holy fuck," Hermione said, gasping for breath.

Charlie said nothing, but that grin was back on his face. The one that clearly said he had been the winner or whatever game they were playing. She was pretty sure he was wrong, but she wasn't in the mood to argue. Moving slowly, he lifted himself just enough to press a kiss to her new tattoo. Her pussy clenched in want as his tongue darted out and swirled around her hip.

"I want you," she whispered to him. "Please, Charlie."

"Anything for you, draga mea."

Moving up her body, Charlie settled himself between her legs, the head of his cock pressing against her centre as he propped himself up above her. Hermione shifted, lifting her hips slightly to bring him inside of her, even if it was only a tiny bit more. He asked her if she was ready in a quiet whisper, and when she nodded, he slid inside slowly but without pausing. As soon as he was fully seated inside her, he stilled his hips. She could hear him grit his teeth as he fought for control.

Hermione moved again, wrapping her legs around his hips and bringing him deeper inside of her. They both groaned at the feel of it, and she cherished the way he stretched her. Charlie dropped from his elbows and wrapped his arms under her shoulders, bringing their bodies as close together as possible.

She could feel every muscle in his body move as his hips pulled back, his dick sliding part way out before he pushed back into her. The pace was slow and she was grateful for the time he was giving her to adjust to this new sensation.

"Faster, please," she begged, her body needing more.

He began to move with more speed, and it took a few tries, but she was able to flex her hips in time with his. She tried to focus on the words he was saying to her, but only a few of them filtered through the haze of lust. Words like _beautiful, tight, love, mine_ were spoken and she knew she was answering him, but didn't know what she was saying. With a swirl of his hips, her clit brushed against his pubic bone and she cried out.

"Please come for me, love. I'm not going to last," Charlie growled into her ear.

It was as if her body had been waiting for him to give her permission to come, to let go. At his words, her cunt clenched around him and she was coming with a force heretofore unknown to her. She cried his name as she came undone.

He roared in her ear as she felt him pulse within her. The heat of his come painted the inside of her and she felt like he was filling her with everything good in the world. His weight seemed to double as he collapsed on top of her.

"Can't breathe," she choked out.

"Sorry," Charlie muttered, turning them onto their sides and looking into her eyes before smiling. Pressing a kiss against her sweaty forehead, he spoke quietly. "I love you."

Tears leaked from her eyes as she told him she loved him too. Safe in his arms, she drifted to sleep.

**Day 14**

She woke in the early morning hours and they made quiet love as the world awoke around them. Their Portkey was leaving that afternoon. They would take it to Romania and then she would take another so she could return to England and finish the summer at The Burrow. She knew better than to ask him to join her. They both had things to do, responsibilities until the war was over.

Taking her by the hand, Charlie led her onto the beach and conjured a blanket for them to sit on. His face was serious as he turned to her.

"I've been thinking about your parents, Hermione. Even with Bill's wards, they aren't safe. You're Harry's best friend and they have no way to protect themselves. How long until Death Eaters find them?"

"I know," Hermione said, not trying to stop her tears. "But I don't know what else to do. The Order doesn't have enough people to protect them."

"What if we sent them here?" Charlie asked.

"What?"

"What if we sent them to Australia? Steve isn't in the Order, but he has our same values. I trust him. What if your parents came to live here? It's far enough away that the Death Eaters won't come looking for them."

"What about their work? Their home?"

"I'm sure Perth needs dentals–"

"Dentists," she corrected him.

"Right. I'm sure they need them here." Charlie was earnest as he spoke. "And we can forge their training certificates or whatever Muggles use to show their qualifications. I know Bill will help me. Just say the word, and we'll take care of it."

"Can I think about it?"

"Of course, but don't wait too long. I want them safe."


	5. Chapter 5

**Autumn 1996**

Charlie,

We've arrived back at Hogwarts safely. Dumbledore announced that Snape is teaching DADA this year. That, more than anything, makes me think the war has escalated. We all know that position is cursed and no one stays more than a year. No matter what I think about him, Snape is too valuable to Dumbledore to lose. If he has given him the position, he must think something will happen before the year is up.

His hand is injured. It's all black and shriveled. Ron thinks it will heal, but I am convinced it has died. It looks like he was cursed, but I haven't gotten close enough to look at it properly and I'm not going to ask him. Harry said Dumbledore told him it was a thrilling tale, though.

I snuck away from the Burrow last night after your parents went to bed. I know, I know, it isn't safe for me to be out alone, but I wasn't. I talked to Bill and he escorted me to my parents' house. We talked until early in the morning and I told them everything. They're scared and didn't want me to return to school, but understand why I have to.

After Bill gave them more details about what has happened to other parents of Muggleborns, they have decided to take your advice. I won't say what it is, in case this is intercepted, but Bill knows everything. Can you two work together?

I miss you everyday,

Hermione

_Hermione,_

_If I timed this right, you should be just getting back from the Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch match. The first one of the season was always my favourite. Hopefully my siblings played well. It would be a tragedy if a Weasley did anything that cost the Lions a win._

_Bill contacted me a few days ago. The wards around your parents house kept pinging. No one breached them, but it was clear that it was time to act. I'm sorry to say that you won't be able to see them at Christmas as they will already be gone. I won't say when, but it will be soon._

_I am so sorry you weren't able to hug them and say goodbye. I wish I was there to hold you in my arms. I miss you like crazy. You are never out of my thoughts, draga mea._

_Love you,_

_Charlie_

Charlie,

I can't stop crying. I know they are safe, and I can't thank you enough, but knowing that my parents are gone is heartbreaking.

Your brother, Ronald, has a highly annoying girlfriend that he picked up the night I received your last letter. Everyone thinks I'm upset because I'm hurt or jealous, and I just let them believe that because I'd rather not tell them the truth. I was supposed to go to your parents' for Christmas and I just don't think I can handle it this year since you won't be there.

I'm glad I got my tattoo. Every time I miss you, I have something physical to look at to remind me that our trip was real.

All my love,

Hermione

**Spring 1997**

_Hermione,_

_Happy Valentine's Day!_

_I wish I could be there to celebrate with you. I had it all planned out— chocolates, candles, no clothes. But I know it will have to wait until the war is over._

_I keep thinking back to Christmas. I can't tell you how glad I am that I decided to spend it with you this year instead of alone at the Reserve. I only hope my mother never finds out that I was in England and wrapped around you instead of spending it with them._

_We are about to have a new group of Welsh Greens hatch any day now. The momma laid five eggs and I'm looking forward to how busy that will keep me. Working helps me forget about how much I miss you._

_Always yours,_

_Charlie_

**Summer 1997**

Charlie,

I am all settled in at Bill and Fleur's cottage. I can't believe they are letting me stay here until it's time to go to your parents. I also can't believe Bill is a Curse Breaker, yet so afraid of your mum that he won't live with Fleur before the wedding. It is so beautiful and the sounds of the waves remind me of our time on the beach in Indonesia. How I wish we could go back and forget about everything that is happening here.

I can't wait for you to arrive for the wedding. I know you are supposed to be here on the 31st, but is there anyway you can get here the night before? I can sneak out of the Burrow and meet you here.

I miss you and it's been too long since Christmas,

Hermione

_Hermione,_

_I will arrive at the cottage at 11pm. I expect you to be there wearing nothing but that tattoo when I arrive._

_I love you,_

_Charlie_

* * *

Hermione arrived at Shell Cottage at ten thirty. She had faked a headache and charmed the cot in Ginny's room to look like she was in there before sneaking into the garden. Unfortunately for her, Bill had been out there with Fred and George and she had to listen to them tease her for ten minutes before she could get away. The look on the twins faces when Bill told them that she was sneaking out to meet Charlie was priceless. They had hugged her and told her they had never been so proud.

Leaving a trail of her discarded clothes from the front door to the guest room that overlooked the water, Hermione lay naked in the bed and waited for Charlie to arrive. She heard the crack of his Apparition echo around the property and grinned. She had missed him and couldn't wait to be in his arms again. As much as she cherished their letters, it was nothing compared to being with him.

"Well fuck me," Charlie said with a whistle as he walked into the room.

"Okay," she teased him. "But only because you asked so nicely."

His clothes were gone with a wave of his wand and he was on her in an instant. This was nothing like their first time where he had worshipped her before taking her slowly. Within seconds of jumping on the bed, he was slipping his finger into her, testing to see if she was ready. Grabbing a pillow from the head of the bed, he slipped it under her hips. Sitting back on his heels, he looked her over before he positioned himself between her thighs and slammed into her.

The angle of her hips didn't allow for his body to stimulate her clit, but it created wonderful friction between the head of his cock and her G-spot as he hammered in and out of her. His pace was brutal and she tried to meet him thrust for thrust. Leaning down, he latched onto her breast and sucked hard.

Without warning, she was coming. Her pussy gripped Charlie so tightly that his hips stilled.

"Yes, come for me, love," he cried. He pulled up to look at her but stayed inside her without moving until her cunt stopped contracting around him. "You're so beautiful."

His hips began to move again, and she watched his cock move in and out of her. She lifted her hand and placed it over the white dragon tattoo on his chest. His own hand came up to rest over her hip and his thumb drew circles over the matching one on her body. She watched as his face changed, a look of almost pain crossing his features until he finally grunted and started to come inside of her.

He flopped to the bed beside her and pulled her into his arms.

"Welcome home, love," she whispered against his chest.

A long time later, in the early morning hours of Harry's birthday, Charlie asked, "Do we have to go? I'm tired and I'm not done having my way with you yet."

"Well, you can stay here and sleep, but I have to get back to the Burrow before your mum wakes up."

"Don't talk about my mum when you're naked, please."

"I'm going to get in the shower. Join me?"

* * *

Hermione was in Ron's room talking about the items Dumbledore had left for them in his will. She still couldn't understand what she was supposed to do with a book of fairy tales. They heard the house creak and when Ron mentioned it was probably Charlie sneaking downstairs, she made her quick goodbyes and tiptoed down to the ground floor. He was sitting at the table, clearly waiting for her when she walked down.

"Do you ever stop looking good enough to eat?" he asked as she sat on his lap.

"Umm…" Hermione looked down at her old pyjamas.

"You look good no matter what you're wearing. Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"I think so. Ginny helped me pick out a dress and promised to do my hair. Can we take a walk outside?"

They walked around the garden and Hermione tried to work up the courage to talk to Charlie about what was bothering her. She knew she could talk to him about anything, but this was something she didn't want to even _think_ about. He allowed her time to gather her thoughts, not saying anything until they sat down on the rock on the edge of the large pond at the back of the property.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Charlie asked.

"Yes," she admitted. "We don't know when, but I think it will be soon. I've packed everything I think the boys and I will need to survive while on the run, but… I'm scared."

"Of course you are. You'd be an idiot if you weren't scared, and Hermione Granger is no idiot. What do you have packed?"

"Every book I could think of, the tent from the World Cup, clothes for all of us. More tea than you can imagine. Muggle and wizarding money. I have it all in my charmed purse, and I've taken to keeping it on me at all times so we can leave at a moment's notice."

"We won't be able to talk while you're gone."

"That scares me more than anything," Hermione admitted, laying her head on his shoulder. "Your letters have gotten me through my worst days."

"I feel the same way, draga mea, but we can't risk it. I have something for you that might help, though." Charlie pulled something out of his pocket and held his hand out to her. "It's not anything more than you want it to be."

Hermione opened her palm and looked at the simple silver ring. Charlie opened his other hand to show a matching one that was clearly meant for him.

"Rings?"

"Magical rings, actually. They're linked. If you think about me, my ring will heat up, and vice versa. I had a feeling we wouldn't be able to contact each other. This way I'll…" His voice cut off and he cleared his throat. "I'll be able to tell if you're still alive."

"Oh, Charlie," Hermione cried. She picked up her ring and slid it onto her right hand. "Thank you."

As soon as he put the ring on his own finger, she felt hers start to heat up. It wasn't enough that it burned her, but it was enough that she wouldn't be able to ignore it either. She would always know when she was on his mind. Knowing that she had a part of her that was linked to Charlie made the idea of going on the run with Harry and Ron just a little bit easier to face.

* * *

"May I cut in?" Charlie asked, tapping Ron on the shoulder.

Hermione grinned at him and assured Ron she was happy to dance with his older brother. She had been surprised that Ron had asked her to dance earlier. The last event he had been at where there was dancing, Ron had sat on the sidelines the entire time. Hermione was happy to see that he was growing up. Luna snagged Ron before he could leave the dance floor, and Hermione giggled at his shocked face.

"Maybe if my little brother is distracted, he won't notice that I'm holding you just a little too close."

"I saw Fred and George sneak out with Fleur's twin cousins and Bill can't look at anyone but Fleur, so we only have to watch out for Ginny." Hermione looked around for her friend and saw her dancing with Viktor Krum. "Looks like she's preoccupied too."

"Good." Charlie leaned down and kissed her, not lingering in case anyone else was watching. "As soon as this war is over, I am putting out an ad in the Daily Prophet that I belong to you. I hate sneaking around."

"I do too. But you know your mum is going to expect us to have one of these as soon as she finds out."

"Well, maybe we can keep it quiet for a while longer then. Unless you want this."

"Charlie, even if I was ready to get married, I would never want something like this. I prefer something small."

"Me too."

They stayed on the dance floor, dancing with other people but never straying far from each other. Hermione tried to let go and just enjoy the moment, but there was a weight pressing down on her. It felt like it was too perfect and could break at any moment. When the cushioning charms on her heels started to fade, she placed a quick kiss to Charlie's cheek, lingering just a moment too long, and made her way to join Harry. Ron promised to bring over drinks for them and she waved her acknowledgement.

She was halfway to the table when she passed Viktor and Luna's dad arguing. They had a privacy spell around them so she couldn't hear what they were saying but they both looked heated. She was about to interrupt when Viktor stormed away, brushing past her as if she wasn't there.

Joining Harry at the table, she could see, even through the Polyjuiced face of her best friend, that something was wrong.

Time seemed to slow down as a Patronus materialised in the middle of the dance floor. Screams filled the tent and Hermione pulled out her wand, patted her side to make sure she had her purse, and grabbed Harry's hand. She cried for Ron. They couldn't leave without him.

She caught Charlie's eye as a spell flew over her head. She wanted to run to him, take him in her arms and leave this place. Take Harry and Ron with them and hide away. He gave her a nod of his head and her ring warmed as he rushed away from her, into the crowd.

Suddenly Ron was there and pushing all thoughts of Charlie away, Hermione turned on the spot, leaving her love behind, but taking Harry and Ron to safety.


	6. Chapter 6

**Spring 1998**

Something was wrong. Charlie didn't know _what_ was wrong, but clearly something was. It was just before sunset on the first of May and the dragons were restless. He had never seen them act like this before, and he couldn't figure what was going on with them.

A screech filled the air and Charlie looked up. A large white dragon circled above before landing a few feet in front of him.

"Sheila?" Charlie asked, shocked. "What are you doing here, girl?"

"Charlie?" a man called and he turned to see one of the other dragon keepers, Ralph, running towards them. "Have you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Your brother, Ron, broke into Gringotts with Harry Potter and Hermione this morning."

"Are they okay?" Charlie thought of Hermione, sending heat through his ring to her. He had felt her earlier in the morning, but nothing in the hours since.

"They escaped! On the back of a dragon."

"A dragon?"

"Turns out the goblins kept one chained up in the bank and they rode it out."

"Holy shit!"

"Is that Sheila? The dragon you two took to New Zealand?" Ralph asked, finally noticing the white dragon behind them.

"Yeah," Charlie confirmed. "She just showed up. I don't know what she wants."

Ralph's next words were cut off as a wolf Patronus materialised before them and Bill's voice spoke from it.

" _Harry, Ron, and Hermione are at Hogwarts. We're preparing to fight. Bring as many as you can through the Hog's Head. We love you."_

Charlie stared at the place where the wolf had been. Preparing to fight? At Hogwarts? But how would he get there? Travel in and out of the country was banned. You couldn't Floo, Portkey, or Apparate in. He was thinking about Muggle transportation when Sheila bumped her nose against him.

"Oh, you clever girl," Charlie muttered. "Ralph, I'm riding Sheila to Hogwarts. I don't know how long it will take to get there, but I have to do something."

"I'm coming, too," Ralph said, turning to run and calling over his shoulder. "We just need to grab harnesses and we can go. We'll tell anyone we see along the way."

In the end, there were six of them riding dragons to Hogwarts. Charlie was flying point and he spelled the map to sit open on his leg. They couldn't risk flying off course since they were in a race against time to get to Hogwarts. He estimated it would take them about ten hours to get to Scotland which would put them there an hour or so before dawn.

He could only pray they'd make it soon enough.

They were somewhere over Austria when his ring started to heat up. Hermione was alive! He kept her name on a chant in his head, hoping that she would gather strength from him. If only he could be beside her. But for now, feeling the warmth of her thoughts was going to have to be enough.

They landed in Hogsmeade and Charlie looked around. There were tons of people in the streets, screaming as the dragons landed. He recognised some shop owners but everyone else was unfamiliar. Madam Rosmerta from The Three Broomsticks raced up to him.

"He's been attacking the school!" she cried out, her voice carrying up to where he still sat on Sheila. "Things are quieter now. But we don't know what to do."

"Have you seen people leaving Hogwarts? Death Eaters fleeing?" Charlie asked.

"No," a woman he didn't know yelled. "No one has left the grounds. My son is there."

"Then what are we waiting for? It's time to fight! Those are our friends, our family. They need us."

Professor Slughorn, the old Potions master, addressed the crowd. "He's right. If we want to live in a world where we have freedom, we need to fight for it."

The crowd turned as one and followed the large man towards the gates. Sheila rose into the air above them and Charlie got his first glance at Hogwarts. Some of the castle was on fire, and some of it was crumbling.

A loud voice rang through the air, causing them all to stop.

"' _Harry Potter is dead.'"_

The crowd below him gasped and they all turned to look at each other, not sure what to do. Charlie landed Sheila between the crowd and the gate. Gathering his strength, he stood on her back and addressed the crowd.

"I know what we just heard. That Harry is dead. Harry is part of my family, but his death means _nothing_ if we lay down and don't fight. Harry didn't die running. I know him and he would never abandon the fight. If he is dead, he died fighting. Fighting for his life, fighting so we can have a better life, fighting for his friends.

"We can't let Voldemort win. We have to show him that just because Harry is dead doesn't mean that we are done fighting for what we deserve. Do we want to follow a man that would attack _a school?_ There are children in there and he attacked it!

"I saw your shops, many of them burned to the ground by his followers. Do you think that just because they won they're going to stop destroying things? No! Everyone here has a choice. You either fight with us, or you accept the world that Voldemort has created."

"I'll fight!" Ralph yelled, and the other dragon riders echoed his call.

The people around them, Slughorn, Rosmerta, the mother who had spoken earlier added their voices.

Charlie sat back on his harness and, with a mighty roar, Sheila took off into the air at his command. The five other dragons screamed in reply and the people joined in with war cries of their own as they charged the gates of Hogwarts.

The space in front of the main entrance of the castle was covered with people, the two groups turning to look at who was joining their fight. Charlie saw the Centaurs leave the forest and arrows start to rain down on the ones in Death Eater robes. His heart hurt as he saw a group of people, hair flaming red, run into the castle. He wanted to follow his family, but he had a job to do.

Sheila flew towards the giants, a spray of fire leaving her mouth and catching one straight across the face. There were thestrals and a hippogriff trying to protect one small giant, who he guessed was Hagrid's brother, so he directed Sheila to go and assist. Any chance he had, he sent hexes at the black-robed figures running towards the school boundaries, hitting some and missing others.

Charlie saw Hermione run towards the castle and without thought, he jumped from the dragon's back and charged in after her. He pushed Slughorn out of the way in his rush to get to her.

The Entrance Hall was chaos. He saw Fenrir Greyback going after a student and Charlie didn't hesitate, throwing the Entrail Expelling Curse at the bastard. He gave himself a moment to enjoy watching the werewolf's insides fall to the ground. Anyone he knew was a Death Eater was met with the same end, but he stunned the people he didn't know.

He entered the Great Hall in time to see Bellatrix shoot a killing curse at Ginny. He had never been more proud of his mother when she screamed at the Death Eater and started to battle her. Charlie took out any enemy that had stopped to watch the two women fight.

The room went still, everyone watching the duels between his mum and Bellatrix or Voldemort against McGonagall, Kingsley, and Slughorn. Charlie was torn on which one to watch, but settled on his mum. She was a fucking warrior and he cheered as her curse killed Bellarix.

He gasped and called Harry's name with the rest of the crowd as the man appeared from nowhere in the middle of the room, causing a wave of silence to sweep over the crowd. He listened to the speech Harry gave about Snape's loyalty and watched as Voldemort got angrier, but he didn't focus on the final duel. He was looking for Hermione. She had to be here. His ring heated up as he thought of her.

_She's alive!_

The room turned red as the sun broke over the tops of the trees and a loud blast filled the room, making Charlie turn around to watch Voldemort's dead body hit the floor with a quiet thump.

They had won.

Then he saw her. Hermione. She was the first to reach Harry and wrapped him in her arms as Ron joined them. Everyone surged towards him, but Charlie moved back. Along the wall where the Gryffindor table normally sat, he spotted his father and Charlie walked towards him.

"Charlie," Arthur gasped, pulling his son into a hug. "Oh, thank Merlin you're safe."

"Did everyone…" Charlie trailed off. He needed to know but couldn't voice it.

"No."

"Who?"

"Percy died. He was dueling next to Fred and the wall collapsed. Fred said Percy threw himself between them and the wall, saving Fred's life."

"Fuck, not Percy. Not him."

Charlie sat down hard on the ground, tears falling. They may have butted heads a bit when they were older, but Percy had been his first little brother. He had so many good memories of the three oldest boys running naked in the woods when their mum would try to force them to bathe, holding Ron the day he was born, and fighting with Percy over who would be Ginny's favourite brother when she grew up.

Arthur held him as he cried for his brother and then as he cried for the loss of Remus and Tonks. How could anyone kill Tonks? She was brighter than the sun. It wasn't fair that life didn't stop when her light went out. And just after she had given birth.

"Charlie? Oh, Charlie!" Molly called as she walked towards them. He was off the ground in seconds as his mum pulled him into a hug. "My son, my son. You're alive. When did you get here? How?"

"I rode here on a dragon with a few others. Came as soon as we got Bill's Patronus."

"Dragons?" Hagrid asked, stopping as he walked by. "There are dragons here?"

"Just outside." Charlie nodded towards the open doors. "We brought Norberta. She may even let you ride her."

Hagrid was out of the castle faster than Charlie had ever seen him run.

As the crowd around Harry thinned, Charlie hugged each of his brothers, thankful that they were alive. The hole left by Percy would always be there, but at least the vast majority of them had survived. Fleur held on to him for a long time, exclaiming things he couldn't understand in rapid French, but he hugged her anyway.

Finally, Ginny broke away from Harry and ran into his arms. He hadn't seen his sister since August, and somehow the little girl he saw nine months ago had morphed into a grown woman during that time. Her eyes were hard, but her hug was as sweet as ever.

"Glad to see my favourite sister survived," Charlie teased her.

"Someone has to keep all you boys in line. Mum can't be everywhere." Ginny looked at him as she stepped back. "Glad you made it, Charlie."

A sob broke the moment and Charlie turned to see Hermione standing there, Ron and Harry on either side of her. His lover was skin and bones, her clothes were torn, her hair matted, she was absolutely filthy, and he had never seen her look more beautiful.

"Draga mea," he said, opening his arms to her.

They didn't care what anyone thought, or who was watching as she flung herself into his arms and pressed her lips to his. The only thing that mattered was that they were alive and together. He heard Ron hollering about how Hermione was his girlfriend, but he ignored him. Ron could think what he wanted; he wasn't the one she was kissing.

"How long has this been going on?" Molly asked when they broke apart.

"For a while," Hermione said, her voice unashamed. "You raised a wonderful son, Molly."

And just like that, Hermione had won Molly's heart. Charlie could see it written across his mother's face. Any woman that loved her son was good enough in her book. Molly pulled Hermione from Charlie's arms and hugged her.

His brothers, minus Ron, gathered around him and patted him on the back. Fred and George were already arguing over which one of them was going to be best man, but Ginny glared at them.

"I'm his favourite," she told them. "You can be bridesmaids."

"Wait!" Ron said loudly, shutting them all up. "You can't be dating her. She's my girlfriend. We kissed!"

"Well, if that's all it takes…" Fred stage whispered.

"...guess Charlie better bow out now," George finished.

"Sorry, mate."

"You've been together for years…"

"...but Ron kissed her."

"Oi! Shut it!" Ron yelled. "Explain."

"Oh, honestly, Ronald," Hermione said, her tone clipped. "Charlie and I have been together for two years. When you kissed me earlier, I lost track of what was going on and kissed you back before I realised what was happening. I'm not your girlfriend."

"Do you make a habit of kissing all my brothers?" Charlie asked, teasing her.

"Well, I've only kissed one other, but I've got my eye on George. He's quite handsome."

Hermione's joke broke the tension in the group and they all laughed as George chased Hermione around, trying to kiss her. McGonagall replaced the House tables and they all gathered round to eat. Hermione held his hand until Harry came over and asked her and Ron to join him. Kissing him on the cheek, she promised she would be back soon.

* * *

Hermione walked down to the Entrance Hall and out the front doors of the castle. She was exhausted and wanted to go to bed, but she needed to find Charlie. Professor McGonagall had told her she had seen him outside with Hagrid and some dragons. Making her way out onto the grounds, she stopped at the sight of Sheila, even larger than she was before, standing outside the castle doors. After a few seconds, she ran towards the dragon.

"Sheila!"

A loud roar sounded as Sheila saw her, steam streaming from her nostrils and she moved towards Hermione. The dragon dipped her head when they were face to face, and Hermione pressed her lips to Sheila's snout.

"Someone is happy to see you," Charlie said from behind her.

"What is she doing here? How?"

"Smart little girl showed up at the Reserve yesterday and wouldn't leave me alone until I brought her here. We arrived just in time to hear Voldemort say Harry had died."

"You were part of the group that came from Hogsmeade?"

"I was."

"I can't tell you how happy I am that you're here," Hermione said, turning in his arms to hug him.

"Want to show me?" Charlie teased.

"Maybe after I sleep for a few days. Where are you staying?"

"I don't know."

"Charlie," Bill's voice called. "You're welcome to come stay with us for a few days. Both of you. That dragon would look nice in my back garden."

"What do you say?" Charlie asked Hermione.

"Let me just send a Patronus to Harry so he doesn't worry," she told him.

Charlie watched her as a silver otter sprang from her wand before shooting through the air towards Gryffindor Tower. Hermione knew Harry was planning on sleeping soon, but she also knew Ginny was going to surprise him by climbing into bed with him, so she wasn't worried about waking him.

"You want to ride Sheila there or do you want to Apparate and I can meet you there?" Charlie asked.

"I'll ride with you."

* * *

Hermione must have fallen asleep on the ride to Shell Cottage because one moment she was wrapped in Charlie's arms as they took off, and the next, they were landing on the beach below Bill and Fleur's house. Charlie helped her out of the harness before sending her into the house to shower while he took care of Sheila. Hermione pressed another kiss to the dragon's nose before heading inside.

She stood under the warm spray and tried not to watch the filth that poured from her body as she cleaned herself. She washed her hair but could still smell the slightly burnt odor from the Fiendfyre in the Room of Requirement. Maybe tomorrow she would ask Fleur to trim her hair, she mused. Thinking about hair, Hermione grabbed her wand and spelled the hair from her legs. Getting out of the shower, she spelled her body and hair dry. She was about to dig for clothes in her bag when there was a knock on the door.

"Hermione?" Fleur's voice called. "I have clean clothes for you if you want them."

Grabbing a towel, Hermione wrapped it around her before opening the door. Fleur smiled as Hermione thanked her for the clothes. It would be nice to wear something other than the five outfits she had been wearing for the last nine months. Pyjamas on, Hermione made her way to the room she had been staying in with Luna and transfigured the bed back into a double.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Charlie said, coming into the room.

He must have used the bathroom in the master bedroom because his hair was damp and his skin was clean. He was clearly wearing a pair of Bill's pyjama bottoms because they were tight on him and the legs were too long. With a wave of her wand, Hermione adjusted them so they fit him.

"I don't see why you bothered. I wasn't planning on wearing them for long. I know you're tired, but even if we're just sleeping, I want to feel your skin on mine."

Hermione started to remove her clothes as Charlie crawled into bed. She glanced out the window to see Sheila curled up on the cliff overlooking the ocean, basking in the sun, and smiled at the dragon. Crawling into bed, Hermione lay on her stomach and leaned over Charlie's body to press a kiss on his white tattoo before settling down next to him.

"Sleep well, draga mea," Charlie whispered as she fell asleep.

* * *

Hermione awoke and glanced at the clock on the bedside table. She had been asleep for six hours and felt well rested. Fleur must have come in sometime while they were sleeping because there were two piles of clean clothes on the chair next to the bed.

Charlie was lying beside her still, his eyes open and looking at her. She pulled her wand out from under her pillow and cast a breath-freshening charm on both of their mouths and silenced the room. After she cast the Contraceptive Charm on herself, she tucked her wand back under her pillow.

Pulling the blanket off of him, Hermione crawled over him and straddled his hips. She had missed the feel of him between her thighs and didn't want to wait a moment longer. Leaning down, she kissed him, gently at first, but he deepened the kiss almost at once. One of his hands wrapped itself in her hair and the other found its way between her thighs and started to stroke her clit.

"Yes," she cried. "Oh, Charlie, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, love. Could you feel how often I thought about you?" he asked.

"All the time. I swear it was the only thing that kept me going. Any time I was sad, my ring would heat up and I knew I wasn't alone."

"You _never_ have to be alone again."

Hermione felt herself getting close to orgasming, and she pulled him hand from her. She didn't want to come until he was inside her.

"You don't want me to touch you?" Charlie asked.

"I've spent the last nine months without your cock," Hermione told him. "If I want to come using nothing but fingers, I have my own. I want you inside me."

"Your wish is my command. Lift your hips up."

Hermione rose higher on her knees as Charlie positioned his cock at her entrance, rubbing it back and forth gently before she started to lower herself onto him. She moaned at the feel of him stretching her.

"Fuck, Charlie. You feel so fucking good. Fuck, I've missed you."

"My sexy little swot forget all her words except fuck?"

"Less talking, more fucking."

"You're the one on top, draga mea. If you want more, bounce up and down and show me how you like it."

Hermione giggled at his teasing, but took it to heart. Leaning backwards, she placed her hands on his knees, baring her body to him. Lifting her hips until just the tip of him was left in her, she slowly dropped back down, letting him fill her completely. Needing more, she increased her pace until she was bouncing up and down on him.

Charlie's hands roamed her body as she moved. Grabbing her breasts and teasing her nipples, thumb stroking her clit, hands grasping her hips. He sat up, pulling her body tight against his and kissed her neck as she began to grind their pelvises together. She wanted more. Needed to feel his skin everywhere.

As if reading her mind, Charlie stilled her hips and lay her on the bed. He lay over her, his legs on the outside of hers as he pushed into her. Lowering his body he placed his arms under her back and gripped her shoulders. Hermione tucked her head into his neck and sighed as every part of her body was being touched by him. Never allowing their bodies to part, Charlie began to swirl his hips and his cock dragged against her G-spot in the most delicious way.

The feeling of him surrounding her and filling her was overwhelming. It felt like coming home, like she was finally safe. Nothing could hurt her as long as Charlie was inside of her. With a sob, her world broke apart as she came, pulling Charlie's orgasm from his body at the same time.

He collapsed on top of her, and held her as she continued to cry into his shoulder. When her breathing became laboured, he turned them on their sides, but never let go of her. He whispered words of assurance, love, and comfort into her hair and stroked her back until her tears stopped.

Pulling her head back, he looked into her eyes.

"Are you okay, draga mea?" he asked softly.

Hermione gave him a watery smile and nodded.

"I've been holding on to all my emotions so tightly the last few months. I couldn't allow Harry to see how worried, scared, or lost I felt. When I came, it was like my body gave my mind permission to just let go, let it all out."

"We should get dressed. I'm sure my mum is expecting us at the Burrow."

"Will you be going back to Romania?" she asked quietly as they cast cleaning charms over each other and dressed in the clothes Fleur had brought for them.

"I will need to go back in the morning if I can get a Portkey," Charlie said. "We left without warning, and even though they'll understand, I can't stay away too long. I don't want to leave my dragons, but I want to be with you."

"We'll figure something out. I have to go get my parents, but I don't want to be away from you for long."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. I tried so hard to keep it canon compliant, but I couldn't kill Fred.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summer 1998**

Charlie,

I arrived safely in Perth. Mum and Dad are doing well and Steve says hi. I think our mothers must be in contact because as soon as I arrived, Mum started feeding me and telling me I needed more meat on my bones—something she has never said to me before.

She also walked into my room while I was getting dressed and saw my tattoo. Let's just say that you're lucky that Muggles can't send Howlers. Steve wasn't so lucky and Dad and I tried not to laugh as she marched into his shop and dressed him down.

Their dental work is going well. So well, that they've decided to stay in Australia and open their own practice. They've asked me to help them get their house in London sold so I'll be doing that as soon as I'm back home.

Professor McGonagall says I can go back and finish my schooling in September. What do you think?

Miss and love you,

Hermione

_Hermione,_

_I will face a hundred Howlers from your mum for that tattoo!_

_I've been busy since you left. Turns out that except for Sheila, none of the dragons that flew to Scotland for the battle are leaving. Sheila is still in Cornwall with Bill and Fleur but the rest haven't left school grounds. The Ministry and the Reserve are not sure what to do._

_I talked to Kingsley and suggested opening a small sanctuary outside of Hogwarts. The Ministry owns so much land around the school that there is plenty of room, and all of it is already warded against Muggles. If that happens, I would be moving back._

_I hate the idea of being apart from you for another year, but I know how important school is to my sexy swot. I will support you in whatever you decide. But know that every Hogsmeade weekend will be spent with me in a room above the Three Broomsticks._

_I can't wait to see you again, my love._

_Charlie_

**Summer 1999**

"Charlie?" Hermione asked as she walked into his house.

Well, it was their house now.

Hermione had gone back to Hogwarts to finish her final year and after finishing her last N.E.W.T. exam the night before, she was officially done with school. And officially moving into Charlie's house that sat on the outer edge of Beithir, the new Scottish dragon sanctuary just outside of Hogsmeade.

In addition to Sheila, Norberta, and the four other dragons that had arrived for the Battle of Hogwarts, Charlie and the other tamers had found a few dragons that were native to the British Islands and brought them over. There were now a total of ten adult dragons, and three of the females had laid eggs.

Including Sheila. Turns out their little girl had taken a liking to a Chinese Fireball. Charlie had never seen an Antipodean Opaleye and a Fireball mate before and everyone was looking forward to seeing the new species. The egg was due to hatch any day now.

"Out back!" Charlie's voice called from the open door that led into their back garden.

Hermione walked out and grinned at her boyfriend. He was laying in the grass on a blanket, Sheila wrapped around him, her red egg was wrapped in Hermione's old purple jumper and sat between her front feet. The back garden was actually part of the sanctuary and every time she had been here, Sheila was there to greet her. It was like having a massive dog.

Dropping a kiss to Sheila's nose, Hermione dropped onto the blanket and Charlie pulled her into his arms.

"Free at last?" he asked.

"Finished my Defence N.E.W.T. last night. I can't believe that part of my life is finally over."

"Have you decided what you want to do?"

"I think so," Hermione told him. "There is an opening in Magical Creatures at the Ministry. I got a letter from the Department Head and he said he wants me for the job."

"Kingsley will be disappointed you turned down the Auror job again."

"I've had enough dueling for one lifetime. I'll stick to fighting in the Wizengamot."

"Good. I don't want my wife out there chasing dark wizards."

"Wife?" Hermione asked with a laugh. "I don't remember us getting married."

"Well, not yet," Charlie said. He pulled a small box out of his pocket and placed it in her hand. "But hopefully soon."

Hermione gaped at Charlie before opening the box. A ring with a silver band and the most sparkly round cut diamond she had ever seen sat inside. It was _really_ sparkly. It couldn't have been a normal diamond. She held it up to the light, but instead of being clear, it was opaque. Charlie laughed before taking pity on her.

"Sheila provided the stone."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Sheila," Charlie reached up and rubbed the dragon's side, "donanted one of her scales for your ring. Bill helped me grind it down and press it into a diamond shape."

"A dragon scale ring? I've never heard of that."

"That's because this is one of a kind. You can only do this to scales that are freely given, which as you know, dragons rarely give their scales away." He paused as he watched her finger caress the ring. "You still haven't answered my question."

"You still haven't asked me one."

"Hermione, draga mea, will you marry me?"

"Absolutely!"

Charlie whooped as he took the ring from the box and slipped it on her hand. Sheila nuzzled against both of them as they kissed, joining in their celebration.

They stayed outside and for the rest of the day. They had so many people to tell about their engagement, but they wanted time to enjoy it together before they spread the news. They made love under the open sky and had just put their clothes back on when a loud crack sounded from nearby. Hermione jumped, grabbing her wand, but Charlie stilled her. They weren't in danger. Sheila's egg was hatching.

They sat with the new mum all night as she waited for her child to escape from its egg. Hermione had summoned their camera and made sure to take pictures throughout the process. Not just for educational reasons, but because she knew her dad would want to see them.

In the early hours of the next morning, Sheila roared in triumph as her child was fully free from its shell. Hermione finally got to see with her own eyes what Charlie had told all those years ago. Baby dragons were adorable.

The little girl, Charlie had checked, was a round little thing, with rolls of fat all over her body. She was a beautiful light pink with golden spikes around her head and her scales were just as sparkly as her mother's.

"What should we call her?" Hermione asked.

"Printesa?" Charlie said, a lift to his voice. "It means princess in Romania. We can call her Tessi for short."

"I think it's perfect."

Hermione floated the camera to hover in front of them, and like they had the first time she met Sheila, they took a picture. Hermione on Charlie's lap and Sheila's head on her leg. But this time, Charlie also held little baby Tessi in his arms, and Hermione showed off her new ring. As they looked at the picture later that day, they both agreed it was the perfect way to announce their engagement and send a copy to both of their parents.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. I loved every review! Writing about dragons was a new thing for me so I really appreciate all the love.

**Author's Note:**

> Interact with me on [Tumblr](https://tridogmom.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
